


Fluffy Lizard & Annoying Bird

by TheFirstSeed



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brenda and Thomas is endgame, Extended scenes between ST & DC, Extended scenes for Death Cure, Extended scenes for Scorch trails, F/M, I don't like Tressa sorry guys, Many many spoilers await you, Newt makes a friend, Newt's nickname is Fluffy Lizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Okay okay little ones gather around, let me tell you our story. The story of how we got to paradise. I'll tell you all about the Scorch, the right arm, the hideout, the trains, the city. I'll tell you the entire story of how we got to Paradise./suck at summaries give it ago any way!
Relationships: Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), newt/oc (maze runner)
Kudos: 5





	Fluffy Lizard & Annoying Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I am back to writing after being so out of touch with it! I want to get back into writing and I'll be kicking it off with this new series I've come up with. A rewrite of maze runner from Scorch Trails to Death Cure & Afterwards. It will have a few OCs, Only one very notable however. I'll be doing my best to stick to the main story and the characters personalities with some extra scenes mostly between Scorch Trails & Death cure to flesh out the characters more.

“Brenda! Hurry! We don’t have much time” Jorge called skidding to a stop just as Brenda and the rest joined him at the top of the stairs. His favorite song playing out in the background, a quiet and subtle song that echoed against the dark dimly light halls of Jorge’s hideout.

“Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, Let's go,” the older man said with a smirk growing on his face after every word. The teens gave him a confused look, yet Thomas could see it on Brenda’s face; she knew this man’s playful dark games all too well. Blindly trusting his cocky attitude against Wicked. Jorge pushed open some old floor to ceiling windows that creaked. Heavy lots of dirt fell off into the windy depths below. The creak echoing out against the steel bars louder than the music. “Oh, you gotta be’ kidding me,” Frypan said, his face dropping. Jorge had some sort of flying fox stretching from out these windows to some other almost fallen to the ground building across the way. 

“Plan B Hermano!” Jorge told them as he was pulling on the flying fox. Speaks of dust fell from it, clearly not having been touched in far too long. Jorge seemed confident it would hold well the teens looked .. less confident. “Look, you kids want to get to the right arm?” the boys looked between each other as Jorge paused. “I’ll lead you to them,” he said honestly “But you gotta owe me” he quickly followed pointing to Thomas. The boys kept glancing between each other then back to the flying fox. Jorge picked up on their vibes without even waiting for an answer he grabbed onto the flying fox “Follow me” he called out running off from the building gliding along the gap between them. Dropping down on the other side. “All right! Let's go” Brenda grabbed the next not giving the boys a second to think. “Come on!” she stressed knowing just how little time they had left. Glancing to Thomas pointedly “Go, go go!” Thomas pushed Minho forward, turning quickly to check the others bringing them forward. He wouldn’t dare leave any of them behind. Minho didn’t turn away; he jumped straight off with a grunt still feeling sore from earlier. Newt looked at Brenda then to Minho “Christ” he muttered, closing his eyes. He didn’t look as he jumped off but the moment the floor was gone from his feet his eyes flung open again. Somehow it didn’t seem quite as terrifying when he was doing it. Almost sparking a little humor in the teen. 

Brenda’s mind clicked just as Thomas got Tressa ready. She darted backward rushing back into the hideout. “Brenda where are you going?!” Thomas yelled looking back to Tressa who gave him a worried look desperate not to split up from him. “Just go, go, go, I’m right behind you,” he told her, Tressa gave a quick “hurry” before following the rest of the teenagers out. Thomas ditched the flying fox for Brenda calling out her name. “Brenda come on, what are you doing?” he stressed. He couldn’t think of what else she would want that wasn’t already in her back? Brenda pulled open draws throwing the items around in them, pushing things aside looking directly for one item specifically. Thomas' heart raced even faster he grabbed onto her shoulder “Brenda we gotta go!” he stressed reaching out for her. Finally, Brenda found what she was looking for: grabbing the small metal object “I’ve got it” she turned around quickly repeating it to him. The pair almost bumped into each other; they had been so close. Thomas was the first to move, grabbing onto both her shoulders, pulling her quickly along back with her. That was when the pair saw the soldiers of Wicked. 

Jorge paced at the front “Damn it!” he said looking out. The gunshots rang clear in his ears.”We’ve got to go” he pushed the teens. Jorge trusted Brenda, she knew the plans, she knew Plan B, she knew Plan C, she knew plans up to Z! Heck, she had made half these plans with them. She would make it out, she knew just where to meet them. “What about Thomas?” Minho asked not wanting to move “He has Brenda, Brenda knows what to do, they’ll be fine! But we gotta be fine too so we can get to them Hermano” Jorge said, he stressed the part of being fine. Mostly trying to tell himself that they would be fine. She had to be fine, he couldn’t lose her. No, he wouldn’t lose her, nothing would stop him from protecting her. “Come on Hermanos, let's go, let's go, let's go,” he told them, clapping his hands. Tressa looked up to the other building watching the fireworks “Trust Thomas” Newt said quietly, touching her shoulder. Tressa turned away following Frypan and the others. Newt was the last to move but he too followed them. 

“So what? Where are we meant to be going? Frypan asked looking back to catch Newt trotting to catch up to them. “The city, Brenda knows to meet us there. She will be there so we just gotta keep moving there Hermano” Jorge said not even looking back. He was speeding down the hallways as a fast week, the teens throwing in an extra step or two every few meters to keep pace with the older man. “Okay-” Newt was about to ask a question as Jorge abruptly stopped in front of them. “I got torches just in here smarty” he clicked his fingers offering Newt a lopsided smirk having already guessed the boy’s words. Between some cracks in the walls, Jorge had stored three torches for this case obviously. Newt, Minho, and himself reached grabbed them. “Gotta give it a go shake now” Jorge instructed, banging the old metal torch against the palm of his hand as it flashed into existence. Newt had his own, glancing at Tressa then Frypan checking them visibly. Both were stressed, Frypan one could easily see the anxiousness dripping from his facial features.”You two follow Minho, I’ll be right behind him” Newt told them, patting each of their shoulders he encouraged them past. Minho glanced at them “Yeah” he said, the man of many words of course. “Hey, Hey, come on!” Jorge clicked his fingers shuffling along quickly jumping into a slow jog. 

They moved along the hallways as it grew steadily darker and darker around them. Uncomfortable, uneasy, the group could feel the eyes on something watching them. Already had they been scared by a passing rat or the odd dripping water of pipes. Every sound echoed along the hallways. It was a deafening silence that just welcomed the most uneasy thoughts to the passing travelers. Frypan had tried to start conversations earlier but everything fell pretty hard. His anxious stuttering didn’t help either. Newt kept their back clean, every few seconds the torch would swing around behind him and he’d take a moment to ensure nothing was there. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling. Each time his eyes would return to the backs of his friends that feeling of unsettled hungry eyes fell back on his heavy shoulders. The muscles in his legs twice that just intensified everything in his moment to him, he could feel it twitching right along the edge of his scars. As if his leg was reminding him that if something was there, really there, he wasn’t going to outpace it for long. “Hold up-” Jorge said quietly, putting his arm out, enough to pull Newt from his thoughts. Immediately turning the torch behind him, too his side he could feel Frypan tensing up even more. Jorge put a finger to his lips and everyone fell silent.

Waiting …

Waiting …

There were the footsteps, echoing. Step … step.

Everyone’s hearts froze at that moment. Their breathing went still. Jorge gave off the calmest manner of them all, he knew what was out there better than them and he could keep his head longer than them. Frypan sucked in a breath trying to calm himself down, Newt reached out for him putting his arm around the other guy's shoulder to try to calm him down. Frypan leaned into him, calming down a little more with Newt’s comfort. He had a way of just knowing what others needed, he really was the glue to their group. The group held together in silence, listening to the distant steps ahead of them. Then Newt tensed flashing the torch around behind them.

“Bloody hell,” he said, it looked human. Bloody and bruised, it’s mouth dripping with blood, missing an eye well the other was almost clawed away. Grinning at them. “Jorge” Newt whispered as Frypan threw his hands over his eyes giving a sharp “Nope!” to that. “Ahum .. run- run, run, run!” Jorge pulled the kids' shirts pulling them ahead of himself as the creature- the Crank- screeched. Newt wasn’t sure this was the same one that Jorge had sensed before but it was certainly the one he felt watching him. He was sure of it. That was that the group took Jorge’s order to a note. They darted down the hallways not even caring too much at which they picked. Minho was already in the lead followed closely by Jorge. Newt fell to the back of the pack like always, it was moments like this he really regretted every injuring his leg. The monster screeched behind him, Newt didn’t dare look back to see how close he was. ‘Please don’t let it be close’ he begged in his head. He wouldn’t let the others see his fear making sure Frypan and Tressa stayed ahead of him. Having already pushed Aris forward. The hallways opened up into a larger building, to their left were stairs. Minho almost ran up them before opting out having seen they were damaged no way out. 

The halls had opened up into an underground train station, “CRANKS” Newt pulled his attention from Minho who rushed forward pulling his shirt to help pull him along; to Jorge calling the words loudly in the tight space. Ahead he could see someone dressed in bagging ragged clothing with a large satchel to their side. They were on the ground rummaging through some debris left behind by the looks. The person stood to their feet looking around them to see the crank. At that moment they turned tail as well jumping down onto the tracks. Jorge joined them about to run down the track when they noticed the person scaling the other side. Soon noticing a locked away room with lights on that they must’ve been heading towards. “This way” he waved his hands to the teens. Jorge helped them over the side of the tracks. Climbing up after them with the crank near behind them. The small room’s door flung open by the person. Inside everyone ran without a second question. Jorge grabbed the door helping them slam it shut. The door was covered in bolts ready to be locked, this person had an escape plan set just for this scenario. Their hood fell down followed by the satchel on their side bolting the door solid.

As they stood back up, everyone froze. There was a crack against the glass door. Breathing heavily. Scratching and gnawing at it trying to break it open. “Don’t worry, bulletproof” the mystery person said. A woman's voice. “Is-I-Is-s- Is it gonna keep doing that?” Frypan stumbled over his words Shackley pointing at the crank. “Nah, it’ll get boring,” they said, grabbing some paper off the table that seemed to cover over the window. “Just don’t pay any attention,” they added, turning to face them. Pulling off the mouth cover, some black mask with dog’s teeth shaped for a growl. “Thanks, Hermana” Jorge leaned against the wall catching his breath for a moment “How we get outta here,” he said not long after looking around the small room. The girl backed up to the table, putting her hands on it and pushing herself up. Leaning back against the door. Above her sat a shelf full of books of all things Newt noted.

Taking a look at some old dusty watch on their arm “Give it a few hours for Wicked’s ships to disappear. Otherwise, they’ll scoop you up” the girl said. Everyone seemed tense as they pasted glances. The girl didn’t seem to care much. Frypan clapped his hands “Cool .. cool .. cool” he said turning around in the small space looking at things around him. Minho took a seat on the ground letting himself catch a breath. The girl pulled her satchel to the front of her, looking through what she must’ve collected before discarding the bag to the side of her, reaching instead for a book. Newt glanced to Tressa, he nodded to her. They needed to calm down. He couldn’t help his interest in the books that seemed to adorn the shelf above her. He grabbed the first book in his sight, flicking open the pages. He turned his head around as Frypan dropped onto the floor below him. Sitting next to Minho. “If you like that, try this. Better reading” the girl beside him said before Newt even realized she was right beside his head. Having moved up onto her knees to reach for a book above him. His eyes caught sight of a metal chain hanging around her neck that his eyes continued to follow but then she moved back. Jumping his eyes to hers more politely. He glanced at the book, setting back the one he had picked out in favor of the book she was handing to him. “Interesting,” he said under his breath, flicking the pages. Nodding as he read over one page, seemingly agreeing to her statement. Newt flipped to the first page, setting himself up on the bench beside her. “You look like a fluffy lizard,” She said, sitting back down. The statement was quite only just catching the ears of the others but when Newt looked up at her he could see a playful smile. “Newt” he offered her name, “Exactly a fluffy lizard” she teased the smile growing a little more to a point Newt couldn’t help but smile tilting his head as if asking for her to offer up her name. “Call me Jay,” she said. “Cheeky bird,” he said in response causing Jorge to offer a chuckle. Jay took it as a smile but didn’t reply nosing back into her book.

What seemed to be a few hours pasted but if anyone was honest they weren’t counting the time. Minho and Frypan had remained on the ground, playing an old glader game with a few sticks. Tressa too had taken out a book to read just next to the boy. Jorge hadn’t really done much in that time, a few passing words with the others. Newt on the other hand had found Jay to be an incredibly interesting person to talk to, she knew a heck of a lot. The farming practices Newt had used back in the glade she could understand them. Which had accidentally brought up the conversation that they belonged to Wicked which Minho growled at him for yet Jay hadn’t seemed to care much past confirming her point. Having jumped back into trading information with him. 

The old dusty watch around Jay’s wrist started to beep furiously. Closing her book she turned off the alarm “What was that about Hermana?” Jorge asked “It’ll be when they’re ships are gone. We should be safe to move” Jay answered him. Putting away her book on the shelf climbing down. Newt too was about to put the book away “Keep it” Jay’s words had him pause “I’ve read it before so you’re welcome to it” Jay said quietly. Newt didn’t argue slipping the thin book behind his belt. “Thanks,” he offered her back. Jay threw the bag over her shoulder, the other stood up waiting to see what they’re next point of call was. Glancing between the new girl and Jorge. Jay jumped for a small key atop the shelves, switching some lights on pasted another door. “Alright, be quiet, stay close,” She told them simply by opening the door. The group heading out in front of her, the lights of the small side room. Jay pasted them up the stairs that lead out to the second floor. Jay waited quietly on the stairway edge scanning the extended room. Lights flashing. When she was confident the girl jogged out followed by the others to the last staircase out. “Why aren’t there more cranks here,” Newt asked her, coming up behind the girl on the stairs. “They don’t like it so near the surface, the more turned they are the deeper they get” Jay explained to him peeking out into the harsh sunlight of the scorch. Pulling over her hood and mask protecting herself from the hard rays. The others followed, shielding themselves from the sunlight. “Ah-ha! There, perfecto; Gracias Hermana!” Jorge ran out into the sands to a commonly used dirt track that might as well have been a road these days. Pointing out to a city just a few miles out from them. “That is where Brenda and Thomas will be” he clapped his hands happily “Come on, come one, let's go, let's go, let's go!” he repeated waving his hands to the teens. “Never seen someone so excited to come to our shitty dropkick town” Jay mentioned. The others already passed her to join Jorge. “He’s just an excitable man, yet I’d bet reuniting with his daughter is more important,” Newt said. He kept his pace in time with hers as they followed the road down towards the city.

Minho glanced back, catching the two talking still. “Is he serious?” He pointed towards Newt and Jay at the back of their group to Frypan next to him. “What-” Frypan asked looking behind himself “Oh shush Minho let him have new friends,” Tressa said from the front with Jorge. “Ahaha, no no no Hermano” Jorge waved his finger “Newt’s making little heart eyes” Jorge patted his jacket chuckling. “Really? Jay’s just cool” Frypan shrugged “She’s annoying” Minho grumbled. “Y’all so young and precious,” Jorge said chuckling. 

The town was rough, to say the least, it was clear to see he lose of hope, the despair, the pain, the misery, the just nothing that existed in this city. As they got closer the group had closed ranks with each other. Jay had moved out into the front with Jorge “I don’t know man where they would be out here, but I hope your daughter knows not to go ‘round Marcus-” Jay didn't’ even get to finish when the name ‘Marcus’ left her lips. Jorge was already stepping away from them having spotted Marcus. “Marcus you asshole!” he yelled out across the street. “Well shit” the teens seemed to say in unison. Marcus too saw Jorge, in that everyone exploded. Jorge was running across the street about to lunge at the man who looked scared half to death trying to find where to run too. The teens came to their senses “Gotta go” Newt told her, the last to join them as they followed after Jorge “See ya around” Jay shrugged it off laughing to watch the scene unfold. 

Jay instead trotted into a pub just nearby the famed night club. “Where the hell have you been? Is that concrete dust on your head” an older woman called to her pulling Jay close and dusting her hair “I’m fine Katlyn, stop worrying” Jay told her, pushing gently from her arms. “You could get bitten climbing into these dark dingy holes!” Katyn said more quietly but the words were stressed and angry. “Katyn if I got bit, I wouldn’t have come back you know that,” Jay told her with a confident smile too happy for those words “I’m responsible” she shrugged her shoulders turning the corner running up the private stairs behind the pub. Jay squeaked open a private door at the end of the hall behind the stairs. It was Katlyn’s private room above the pub where she stayed. 

“Hey guess what I found for you today?” Jay said entering the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost all the story planned out and already started writing future chapters but please let me know if you want me to continue! I love getting comments to know how you guys feel!


End file.
